Mai's Logic
by Warriors Will
Summary: Roronoa Mai had always dreamed of finding her brother and accompanying him on his journey to complete his goals since she was kidnapped at a young age that and being the strongest woman in the world. This dream led her to another world. Little does she know her dreams are going to cause her a lot of trouble and pain. Good thing she still has her logic to keep her sane. Humor
1. Chapter 1

My training went smoothly as I went from one Kata to the next. Flawless in my swordsmanship I use the basics of Nguni Stick fighting if I am ever put on defense because I am an entirely offensive swordswoman. I quickly switched to Tai Kwon Do the moment the two swords left my hand. Performing a double back handspring I switched to yet another martial art as I kicked the 5 training dummies simultaneously, Blood Leg a master of blood leg does little to no damage to oneself when hit but massive damage to their opponent. I'm trying to combine it with Tan Tui as to minimize damage to myself and increase the agility of the art. I even add a little Sevate (French boxing or kickboxing) here and there in hopes of adding more power. Seeing how my legs only felt sore and dummies were all broken I felt accomplished. So I switched to Capoeira and smoothed out the kinks and rhythm of the moves I have been practicing till they are perfect. I moved onto Kung Fu and then when I was done flowed right into Karate. After that I marched to the dummy and started practicing the power behind my dambe. I wasn't really able to practice Jiu Jitsu outside of that Kendo or fencing class so I wasn't as far along in that. But my Vale Tudo was well on it's way to mastery. I was almost done with my Tai Chi Training just a few more days I can feel it and I all be on my way to mastering my chi and creating an aura that can knock back opponents and heal with it. I sighed as my training finished for the day and wondered over to the kitchen to make a cup of chamomile tea to calm my aching muscles.

I suppose your wondering why am such a martial arts nut heck your probably wondering who I am. Well it all started a 14 years ago when I was 6 It was the day that I discovered it was okay to practice martial arts because I found this new one called Wen-Do Also known as women's Way. Created specifically for woman for any negative situation a woman might find herself in aka rape or domestic abuse. I took them seriously especially seeming as I had been kidnapped from my family I barely remember 1 year prior. I remember living in this nice traditional Japanese neighborhood with a harbor. My Name is Mai Roronoa and I am 20 year old woman with brown eyes and green hair. No it is not died. I don't know why but it is natural. My next birthday would be the day after I master my Tai Chi enough to get instruction to control my chi. My life goal is to be a great warrior and find out what happened to my mother and brother if they are still alive accompany them and help them accomplish their dreams.

* * *

I smiled as I headed to work I was thinking of treating myself on my birthday. Maybe getting a couple real swords instead of metal poles as well as getting those fighting gloves I've had my eyes on. Today was my birthday and I now had a book about the basics of chi. So I can start my master was heading to China to visit his family. I laughed but stopped when I felt a drop of water hit my face it was beginning to downpour and quickly so it would be best to do shopping now instead of in the rain I usually get there a couple hours before opening for some strange reason anyway. Taking a detour I went to my favorite clothes shop and went to see if they had those gloves still I was in luck and when I went to the weapon shop I smiled they always had legendary and high quality swords. There was the sword of Maharaja Ranjit Singh, sword created by masamusa, sword created by masamune, Kusanagi, sakabato, ninja sword of nowhere, and sword of yukikawa but unfortunately I was unable to buy any of them. So I settled for some plain ones that were of decent quality. I noticed Renji in there and I didn't want to be noticed. So I was about to slip outside unnoticed when the front door burst inward and began to suck me in along with a bunch of the legendary swords that were on display all of them were being admired by me earlier. I was being sucked up into a vortex in the sky. Strangely it didn't look normal it had sparks of green and blue lightning streaked though out it was when they did that I got struck and blacked out.

* * *

I felt dizzy as I woke up on a beach calm ocean waves lapping at my feet. Several swords strapped to each of my leather clad limbs. Seagulls cawing above my head and my long hair draped over my face. Wait long hair, beach, swords strapped on me. Looking down I noticed I had Kusanagi strapped to my left thigh, the sword of Maharaja Ranjit Sinh secured to my back in a harness, The swords of Masamusa and Masamune in a black haramaki on my waist left side. Sakabato and the sword of yukikawa on my right. On my other side was the ninja sword of nowhere it was shorter than the other swords and easy to reach and lastly the two swords I bought are in my hand. I was very freaked seaming as the last thing I remember was being sucked into a vortex and now in some strange place I felt justified in my panic. That is until I noticed there was 2 small ships some ways away coming to the island. So I was assured that I was safe even if the place was abandoned. First things first when waking up in strange places use logic. Check list 1 Check with the boat to make sure they know I'm here so that they don't leave without me if the place is abandoned. 2 explore and get my bearings 3 if none of the above is me friendly fight and run till new boat comes. Simple. With that thought in mind I jogged to where the ship looked to be about to land.

I noticed as I approached more detail there were 2 boats one bigger than the other one with a goofy clown jolly roger and one room sized cabin, the smaller with plain white sails and no cabin the bigger one had a woman with short orange hair and little to no clothes on. I had to prevent myself from sneering at her lack of clothes. The smaller boat had a teen with an open red vest and blue rolled up jeans he had messy black hair covered in a straw hat. It was who was next to him in the boat that gave me pause he carried 3 swords on his side tucked in a green haramaki black pants tucked into combat boots and a white muscle chit adorned his torso. He had a tanned complexion his ear had 3 identicle gold dangle earrings. but what made me pause most was his minty green hair and brown eyes that matched my own. I could only think of one thing at that moment and it was my little brothers name, "Zoro". As soon as those words passed my lips his head had spun in my direction.

* * *

A/N: I've put a lot of thought and effort into this story and I would appreciate it if you show mw you like it by reading and Reviewing. Following and Favor ting is also appreciated. Please note this is not a demand just a statement I put a lot of time into this and am going to release chapters slowly one by one. I'm actually going to invest in this story.


	2. Red Faced

Chapter 2

Zoro POV

I looked at the girl on the shore she spoke with such familiarity yet I didn't know who she was. My eyes trailed along her figure she wore leather pants and jacket. Combat boots and black tube top, a choker on her neck had a vial attached to it probably a poison or medicine in it, not really sure. She had long mint green hair as well with a couple grass highlights she had brown eyes just like mine and a tan complexion. But what caught my eye the most was all the strapped swords to her person as well as the sheathed ones in her hand. They all had an aura but the one in her hand meaning they were all at least a couple centuries old. The ones in her hand were only high quality. I smirked. "You have an eye for good swords swordswoman but tell me how to you know my name? Who are you?" I said drawing my swords.

I could see her smile. "Names Roronoa Mai" I was stunned I heard from my mother that my sister was kidnapped when I was 4 and she 5 but I never thought I'd meet her. I lowered my swords and sheathed them. "I kind of got stranded here." I felt irritation kick in. "Could I hitch a ride to the next island?"

"Eh it is up to my captain." I said side glancing at Luffy who appears to have a blush on his face. "By the way how have you been it has been 15 years after all."

"Good has my little brother changed at all? New Goal? New Hobbies? ... boyfriend?"

"Oi, Don't make a dig at my love life. And how did you get my sexual orientation right? Never mind New Goal I suppose to be the greatest Swordsman. New Hobbies I think training might be one?"

"Wait don't have any hobbies? How are supposed to get a guy if you don't have any depth? You can't be alone forever?"

"I forgot how annoying you were and still are?"

"Hey Zoro who is the cute girl. She is pretty." I face vault.

"Captain how did you not hear her say brother?" Nami said. I could here her giggling. "He's her sister."

"Who is he? Seems like a sweetie to me." she said I could tell she was blushing.

"Captain Monkey D. Luffy future king of the pirate and rubber human." I could see her eyebrows shoot up at the last bit.

"Show me." She said simply. And I watch as she silently freaks as he stretches his leg till he was stepping right in front of Mai.

* * *

Mai POV

It was a few uneventful days since we left that crazy island with that man who was stuck in a chest for 30 years. I found it amusing that I wound up stuck in a different world. I picked that up by observation. Anything I didn't understand I asked simple questions and deduced conclusions from that I can't wait till we hit an island so I can hit a bookstore so I won't look like an idiot if I'm asked questions. I smiled creepily when Nami suggested we get a ship. Do to the fact that Nami wasn't a crewmember I can easily see her betraying us with her hate of pirates that kind of hate isn't just put aside or changed so easily. I smile wider when Nami says she sees an island in the distance. I decide to make a list of priorities. 1 books 2 supplies 3 new clothes 4 ship 5 recruitment.

I smiled as we landed I put the swords in my hands down and I jumped out and began capoeira katas it isn't perfect without a beat but I have one in my head so it is fine. When suddenly I'm being rained down with bullets strangely enough none hit even if I ignored them I didn't have to dodge. I looked up to where they came from even as my brother and captain freaked out thinking I was hurt while Nami freaked out thinking they were under attack. I was looking at some shrimpy long nosed kid with black hair wearing overalls on top He had on a bandanna and was carrying a brown messenger bag. He was standing on top of the cliff holding a slingshot. Wait those were pellets that hit me not bullets. Wow this kid is good. I my outlook of him changed from bunching bag to potential crewmate.

"A hahahaha I am Ussop leader of the invinsible nation of pirates who reign over this island. You stand before a living legend. The most revered pirate who ever lived I am the great captain Ussop." Luffy looked excited when he introduced himself. "Surely you know that plotting an attack on this island would mean certain death. my army of 80 million super pirate soldiers would squash you like bugs."

I heard Luffy scream awesome.

"You expect us to believe that." cried Nami.

"She knows." He cried.

"Yup, well now I know."

"How could I have been so dumb I practically told he her I was lying. I'm such and idiot" I screamed really fast in fear.

"What he was lying."

"Curse you you crafty tactician. 80 million might of been an exaggeration but I have a great many men under my control."

"You mean 3 kids." I said looking at where the flags were moving. The kids screamed saying she knows. Ussop screamed for them to come back. "Talk about dramatics. this island isn't big enough to harbor that 80 million barely half million if you push it. let alone without a constant stream of ships docking every half minute there are no ships or giant tower of supplies that would be consumed daily so it was obvious he was lying not to mention wouldn't we see a few more flags would be waving. And why are you calling Nami the tactician I am. Right Captain Luffy?"

"A pirate using a slingshot now I've seen it all."

"Hehe that was pretty cool. ya you are our tactician."

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." Readying his slingshot. "I'm a proud man and I won't stand for it. This is your last warning or you get to see why they call me proud Ussop and not pushover Ussop. Is that clear. You already saw for yourself just how good I am with this thing. So you know I can rival anyone carrying a pistol."

"Now that you've drawn your pistol are you willing to use it." Luffy said he was being so cool and it was scaring Ussop. "Guns aren't for threats they're for actions. Are you willing to risk your life." Zoro drew his sword.

"I can assure you we are real pirates consider your next move very carefully." said bro.

"Do you have deathwish? Cause if you continue you might as well have one." me

"real pirates definitely have a lot more punch lines and they can actually back them up." said Ussop cowed. both boys laughed.

"I stole that." He said Ussop seemed confused so he reitrerated. "I stole that from red haired shanks a pirate I know."

"What you know red haired shanks you really are a pirate. You got to be lying do you really know him."

"Yup. I know your dad to his name is Yassop right?" said Luffy. I was getting bored of this so I stopped my Katas picked up my swords from the boat and began walking up the stone path to what obviously led to the village not listening to what they had to say. Stopping halfway up the hill I called back.

"They have someone who can make me leather harnesses right?"

"Yes."

"A bookstore?"

"Yes"

"Clothe store?"

"Yes"

"Blacksmith?"

"Yes."

"That's all I need to know." I said and walked away ignoring their protests intent on trading in the swords in my hand for beli so I can go on a shopping spree.

* * *

The Village was rather peaceful village I didn't waist any time asking around for a blacksmith turns out it was just around corner when I finally found the blacksmith I asked him to buy my swords from me. Handing over the 2 in my hand. I got 1 million beli do to their outstanding quality. I knew there was a chance they were scamming me but I didn't care I was going shopping. I wound up buying 2 outfits for each kind of weather. 1 raincoat, 1 heavy full body coat, 2 swimsuits 1 one piece 1 bikini, 2 tube tops 1 emerald green, 1 white, 2 skirt 1 knee length, 1 ankle length, 2 flats, 2 heels, 2 sandals 1 flip flop 1 tabi 2 pairs of boots 1 open toes 1 steel toed, 2 different scarfs 1 red fake silk 1 wool, 1 pair of insulated gloves 1 pair of elegant black elbow length gloves, 1 sun hat, 1 winter cap, 1 full body black cloak. 2 long sleeved shirt 1 with hanging sleeves both dark green, 3 pairs of pants blue black and brown, 1 pair of short shorts, 1 green tank top, 1 black wig, and 1 half face mask, and 1 sapphire blue t-shirt. It cost me quarter million beli but it was worth it. I still needed fancy clothes but I figured that would come in time. I went to the bookstore I bought 3 books of geography, 1 on the grand line(only one in stock), 4 medical texts, 3 martial arts books, 1 on shipbuilding, 1 on mechanics, 4 encyclopedias 1 on devil fruits the other 2 on plants and animals in general with details on their use and if they are edible or not and the last on swords, 3 politics and law the most recent editions, 2 books on business and economy, 1 scientific advancements, and 5 cookbooks it cost me another 100,000 beli but it was worth it.

So I had 650,000 beli left so I decided if I could get a large container I could strap to my back for any swords I find I would be happy. Looking for someone who could make it I came across a bunch of kids. They were so cute I couldn't help but at least humor them saying that they could get a study thing that could hold Carrot over there without yielding then I'd pay 50,000 beli for it that is if they could get it to me before we left. I paid them 10,000 beli in advance so they could get the materials. They truly were cute kids right now though I think I will head to the boat and take a nap they'll wake me up when we are leaving. I smiled as I laid down after hiding myself and all of Nami's treasure in a secret compartment I found just by thumping my hand against the underside of the bed. I placed everything besides Nami's clothes, small stock of food and water, and the bed including myself under there so no one will be the wiser if someone tried to check the ship for loot they won't find anything. It looks like it is just a house someone lives in.

Snuggling up to Nami's 2nd pillow I fell into a peaceful sleep. Not waking up till hours later when the stomping feet and yelling woke me from my slumber. Irritated and grumpy I could faintly hear Zoro yelling in the distance and the clash of 2 swords tossed carelessly onto dirt. that got me mad. Slamming open the hidey hole under the bed and flinging open the door on the boat I glared out at the group of pirates infront of Zoro most specifically the fat and skinny cats Zoro is attacking. "What the fuck is Going on I heard swords being handled carelessly! Who are you fucktards and what gives you the right mess with my brothers swords. When I get my hands on you, you will be turned to into tenderized pulp of mincemeat." Everyone froze and turned to me they looked at me and went red in the face. I was confused until I looked down and noticed I was still in my anger I forgot to throw my clothes on embarrassed I rummaged through my things till I found a pair of brown jeans, black flats, and an yellow tank. Finally dressed but red faced I slammed open the door again ready to face the enemy.

* * *

A/N: A little humor doesn't harm nobody. Do you like it I really hope you do I haven't worked so hard on a story before. R&R Please note I am not very good with fight scenes therefore I am looking for someone to help me with that. Either through _**BETA**_ established link or private message will work with me. Please message me if interested. I will be taking a break to figure out how I'll be putting the rest of story together I don't want it completely cookie cutter cannon and write up the battle scene. It's best to do that early it prevents me from abandoning my story because of dead ends. anyway R&R


	3. Morons!

_"Hehe that was pretty cool. ya you are our tactician."_

_"That's all I need to know." I said and walked away ignoring their protests intent on trading in the swords in my hand for beli so I can go on a shopping spree. _

_"What the fuck is Going on I heard swords being handled carelessly! Who are you fucktards and what gives you the right mess with my brothers swords. When I get my hands on you, you will be turned to into tenderized pulp of mincemeat." Everyone froze and turned to me they looked at me and went red in the face. I was confused until I looked down and noticed I was still in my anger I forgot to throw my clothes on embarrassed I rummaged through my things till I found a pair of brown jeans, black flats, and an yellow tank. Finally dressed but red faced I slammed open the door again ready to face the _

* * *

Chapter 3

"Every man I don't know who saw my underwear dies today. Everyone I do know who saw it will get 20 punches to the head to induce amnesia or if I am merciful I will just tear off your manhood." I cried. Making Ussop cry and the eccentric guy drop the disc in his hand and his knees start to shake. Third of the pirates to sneer not believing me, another third to cry, the rest to piss them selves. Tiny Punching bag seemed to be shifting his eyes looking for a way to escape while big punching bag seems to be worrying his lips.

After the battle with the Black Cat Pirates. I growled at my little brother. He just had to humiliate me by stepping into my fight with disco man just as I was about to castrate him. I was currently unloaded the ship of all valuables. I had to threaten Nami to share the treasure my reasoning was that her deal on the treasure was when they were fighting buggy and it did not extend to the black cat pirates seeming as she does not consider herself apart of the crew and even if she did it would have been divided evenly among the crewmates. I told her I could tell then what she had stolen counts as a protection fee seeming as she did little in the battle, didn't even get hurt. Ussop did more than her and therefore 80% would be the crew cut because I was including Ussop. I wouldn't budge on that. It was originally going to be 90% for crew expenses. But Nami convinced me to lower it. Somehow but I have iron will so I couldn't budge much.

I was watching as Ussop rolled down the hill uninterested he wasn't cute and he wasn't my brother, not to mention I don't even know him. So I was desensitized to when he received a double kick to the face to prevent him from smashing into the ship. In fact I snorted at it quietly so no one noticed. I smiled at the touching moment as Luffy and little brother tried to convince him he was part of the crew. Frowning when I noticed The weird hypnotist guy. I smirked maybe I could learn a few tricks from him in exchange for him to keep his manhood. By now while I figured Luffy is a complete idiot yet has his cool moments when he is serious. So I'm going to look for a new potential boyfriend. I was always impressed by fairy tail princes so I always tried to look for a boyfriend I never got the opportunity in my old world they all found me to scary. But in this world it seems as if scary woman are common. So I have a much higher chance at finding one. I've been searching for someone to settle down with but have yet to find someone. He would make a decent boyfriend if he wasn't so weird and he didn't have such a terrible fashion sense. Still as I dropped down on the guy I was smiling evilly at him. He gulped.

* * *

I walked up the plank onto the ship smiling evilly as I practically dragged Jango the weirdo(hypnotist) on board behind me in ropes. I could see that they were looking at me like I had lost my mind. except for Zoro and Luffy. Luffy was curious and excited while Zoro was cautious but still looking at me like I lost my mind.

"I'm going to ask him to teach me how to hypnotize and those funky dance moves. He's temporary." I said. They looked at me as Luffy got excited. "Blame him for me catching "hey that's cool I wanna have it" disease." I said pointing at Luffy who was bouncing up and down. "And I think he is cool." I said smiling.

* * *

I was currently getting dance lessons from Jango. I was accelerating at his teachings pretty fast I think capoeira helped. We have went over Free style which is his usual style then when I got that down I still wanted to learn more so he decided to teach me more. So far I have down the waltz, tango, salsa, disco, pop, rock, country dance, all thanks to my iPhone that I brought with me in my back pocket and the music it has in it. Don't know why but I've been using it for hours still has all it's juice. I was at a standstill I didn't have any Hawaiian music and he was going to teach me a couple dances thinking real quick I decided the best course would be to teach Zoro the art of drums so he can give us a beat. I smiled as I looked at my brother who was currently admiring the new flag the crew were going to hang on top the main mast. It was a black flag with a skull and cross bones, a straw hat sat on top of the skull half shadowing the eye sockets. But I barely paid it any mind. I was focused on Zoro who seemed to have shivers run down his spine.

It was kind of well known in the Roronoa family that if you have fighting talent you almost always have some form of musical talent. Though it is not well known that if your a male with that talent you usually hate playing it appears as if Zoro is one of those people and if he doesn't know it yet he soon will.

* * *

Zoro was trying to learn how to play the Ipu with Mai in the galley once that was done we would learn to play the uliuli followed by the, Ipu Heke 'ili'li, Pu'ili, and finally Kala'au we were having Nami learn Ipu and drums with us. We Roronoa's have an uncanny ability to learn musical instruments extremely quickly depending on how eared we were towards a certain kind of instrument the fighters are usually geared towards percussion but it appears I am geared towards strings or woodwind seeming as the usual hour it takes for someone to learn in an hour like Zoro did with the drums which Nami was still trying to learn. If I wasn't geared towards it even partially it would take 3 days to a week but if only partially geared it take anywhere 3 hours to a day. I'm gonna see if I can learn this in a day before moving on to a ukulele I want to know at least one instrument but hey it is a good way to pass the time when you feel worn out from training. I already knew I was geared toward strings anyways when I knew how to do electric strings. Suddenly we heard explosions we simultaneously turn to Nami when a second shot is fired seeming as she was already up we figured she was gonna check to see if we were under attack.

Hearing irritated yelling instead of fearful screaming we figured we were fine especially when the sound of cannon balls stopped and Nami came back in. Zoro had finished learning the Ipu when enraged voices irrupted on deck we didn't even hear them. Sighing I asked Zoro to check it out saying I was almost done with learning the drum. I heard him say what was going on out there and then say Johny so it was obviously someone he knew. Just as I finished learning the drums I could hear crying outside. Sighing I put the drums away and followed Nami and Jango outside. I bore witness to the love fest known as crying men over a guy with scurvy. I sighed. "He's not gonna die morons. He just has scurvy." I said. Looking down at the poor guy. I looked at Luffy and Ussop and the blonde dummy again seeing he looked a little dehydrated. "Get the limes from storage and while your at it gat him some water."

I looked at Johny, "What did you do feed him seawater?" looking at his face I could tell he was guilty. "Moron." I stated as Luffy and Ussop came upstairs. "I can't believe you would feed him salt water that would only make him more dehydrated." I turned to the duo. "Okay cut up the Limes preferably over a mug so we don't waist the juices make sure they are small enough you don't need to chew then feed them to the sick dummy on the floor. I'm gonna feed the juices mixed with some water to dummy once he feels better." I said. Once they did what they told I noticed dummy was about to get up so I tackled him to the floor pinning him underneath me. "Don't move moron just cause you feel better doesn't always mean you are. Oi resident idiots where's that mug." I said I was handed it by Ussop. A mini barrel of water is filled up by Luffy carefully. I opened it and poured half of it in with the mug of juice. Handing it to dummy I said, "Drink". I smiled as Dummy winced at the terrible taste. When It was all gone I handed him the rest of the water.

"Oh and Johny as punishment for being stupid enough to almost get your friend killed, you are gonna have your taste buds torchered(sp)." I said pulling out another mug of lime juice water. Smiled as he was drinking it. "and no you can not drink anything else until we get ourselves a cook or you leave us." I frowned when he smiled.

"Hey I know exactly where we can find a chief." said Johny smiling.

* * *

The next thing we know I was wearing my Hula skirt with white underlying cloth and white strapless bikini top tea leaf bracelets and anklets and flower woven hair just gotten done with my Hawaiian dance lesson facing Johny as our boat was in front of floating wooden fish like boat. With Johny smiling like a maniac. "Welcome to the floating restaurant Baratie." Now why do I feel like I want to kick something. I shrugged as I approached the Bow might as well go get something to eat.

* * *

A/N: Why do I feel like I'm about to turn Mai's life into a musical. Eh probably because I've been listening to too much music. Anyway R&R I'm putting up a quota before I update now.


End file.
